Sister Bliss
Some information lifted from the official bio. Sister Bliss is the heroic name of Elena Renoir, member of The Vixxens. History Sister bliss is comprised of Trixie L'amour, Sister Elena Renoir and Ximpigg. Trixie and Sister Elena were both strolling down the streets of Marsailles towards the marketplace as they did together every week, discussing the differences in their lives and what shopping they needed to pick up. Sister Elena was a nun in the local convent and was sent weekly to collect the groceries for the other sisters and for the outreach program they had set up to help the waifs and strays (such as Trixie) of Marsailles to get on in life. Elena had become fond of Trixie , who she had met 2 years previously while out giving soup to the homeless. Trixie was a prostitute and when she met Sister Elena was in a heap, bloody and beaten after her last trick had robbed her and assaulted her. Elena felt protective of Trixie and so took special care to make sure she was alright. Trixie still worked the streets as a "lady of the night" and personal dancer in the local La Rouge Club. In an alternate dimention the puplr imp Ximpigg was fleeing from the horrific Plsonclog monster and used his portal spells to move around the creature and hurled items through the portals at it. On one creation of a portal he accidently tapped into the Xuluko current and dirrected his portal to another plane ..... During their discussions just outside the Boulangerie a mystical purple cloud started to form, before they could move away a huge explosion occured, destroying the shop and nearby cars in juring the few people that had not moved out the way. When the cloud settled after the huge mystical conflagration Elena and Trixie were nowhere to be seen. Instead, standing there in half-tattered nun's outfit, was a beautiful pink-haired woman of about 17 years old looking confused and dazed. Her internal struggle immediately began as she, Ximpigg, Trixie, and Elena realized they were all now bound to one body and their souls bonded for eternity. Elena, being the most devout and strong of force, has managed for the last few months to have take her role in the covent back, forcing the others to her will. Recently, however, Trixie, with the help of Ximpigg, has been taking some control and, as such, they have had to leave the convent as their lives no longer match that path. Not knowing now what path to take, they have realized they can wield powers unlike other normal beings and have started experimenting with them. Pulling on their previous strengths, they appear to be able to move through portals short distances and summon items through these portals , They seem to be able to beguile others to do their bidding and are finally bale to change chance in their and other favor once in a while. Having met a former student of the acadmey, it has been suggested that they should maybe attend to learn how to fit into this brave new world they face and hopefully maybe find redemption and the secret to unlocking thier not-so-holy trinity. They have adopted one name inspired by the two humans that make up Sister Bliss. Powers and abilities Sister Bliss has powers of charms, blessings and portal travel. Pulling on the 3 entities that make her up, she has gained all of thier previous skills and traits and, with a blast of magical power, reinvented them as powers. Specialized in seduction techniques, religious knowledge and microwave cooking. Personality Being comprised of 3 separate entities, you can never tell who you're going to get; though they are all merged into one person now, different emotions come to the fore. Either highly sexually charged and charming seductress, quiet conteplative and chaste or fianlly a slightly deranged yet happy person. External links * Official bio